


Hometown Smile

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro takes Mahiru to his house in London and shows him around the town. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 23





	Hometown Smile

“London hasn’t changed a lot but the countryside has. You would think the city would progress more than a quiet town like this.” Kuro mused to himself. He stood on the peak of a hill with Mahiru standing beside him. He scanned the multi-coloured clay rooftops and thought of the simple brown houses that once made up the town.

A brief image of his hometown swarming with Jinn from when he became a Servamp overtook him. His hand began to tremble slightly and he thrust his hands into his pocket to hide them. Mahiru moved closer to him and he slipped his hand into his pocket as well. He wrapped his hand around Kuro’s and his warmth comforted and reassured him. He didn’t say a word but his touch was enough. Kuro let out a deep breath and said, “We should get a decent phone signal here at least.”

“No matter how the landscape has changed, this town will be your home. Is there somewhere you want to go first like a park you would hang out at or something?” Mahiru took their joined hands out of his pocket and he kissed his fingertips. After JeJe’s subclasses attacked them in the city, they drove to a safehouse to hide from them. The house was near the countryside so Kuro decided to visit his childhood home.

“I’m glad my hometown was a short walk from the house. I don’t think I can survive another ride from Youtarou. Who gave him a license?” His sarcastic comment made Mahiru chuckle. Kuro felt a little uncertain to return to his hometown but his laugh helped him feel better. He held out his arm to Mahiru and asked, “Shall I give you a tour of a town? There’s not much though.”

“You know I love simple things.” Mahiru’s grin widened as he hooked his arm around Kuro’s. He had a lot of questions about Kuro’s past but he knew that it could be painful for him to remember. With that thought, he wanted to wait to ask him about himself. He trusted that he would tell him more when he was ready and he was willing to wait for him. He was happy when Kuro offered to take him to his childhood home.

“Most people would say it’s boring.” He said but he thought of how different Mahiru was from most people he met. He had lived for years and he would avoid people. Kuro was glad that Mahiru picked him up that day and they could fall in love. He was certain that Mahiru was the bravest and kindest person he knew. Instead of voicing those thoughts, he said: “Walking is troublesome. Can we fly on your broom?”

“It’s probably dangerous to fly with this fog around us. At least it blocks the sun enough for you to be in your human form.” He rested his head on Kuro’s shoulder and then he aimed a bright grin up at him. The simple sight was enough to make Kuro’s heart quicken for a moment. He was certain that Mahiru was oblivious to the effect he had on him. Kuro blushed and looked down at the ground.

Mahiru stopped and pointed to a tall tree standing in the center of a town. While the park was a fair distance from them, Mahiru was able to see it clearly because of its height. “Oh, look at how big that tree is! It must’ve been here for centuries for it to be so large. Was it here when you were human?”

“The Lovers’ Tree?” Kuro was barely able to answer him before Mahiru let go of his hand to go to the tall tree. He followed behind him and he wondered why he found a tree so interesting. They stopped in front of the tree and Mahiru tilted his head back to see the top. He wasn’t able to see the tip through the dense layer of branches. “Legend says that couples who carve their names in the tree will be together forever.”

“Forever…” Mahiru whispered the word as he ran his hand over the rough bark. He could see faded names in the tree but time had caused bark to grow over them. He was reminded that he was human and he couldn’t stay with Kuro forever. Kuro must’ve sensed his sadness because he hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head. He was able to comfort with a simple embrace and Mahiru smiled.

“This tree was half this size when I was a kid. I would come here and climb the tree. I don’t think I can do that now.” Kuro said and looked down at Mahiru in his arms. He wondered how his life would’ve changed if they were both human and they could have a normal life. He had always felt guilty for pulling him into a dangerous war between vampires. Mahiru meant the world to him and he vowed to protect him.

“You’re so lazy that I can’t imagine you climbing such a tall tree. Another part of me wants to believe that you did climb it because you’re a cat.” Mahiru slipped out of his arms and then took his hand. He lightly tugged him forward and said, “Did you live nearby for you to visit this park often?”

“No. My family had various homes like the townhouse in London and a cottage in the country. The longest placed I lived was in a church hidden in the forest. Father was paranoid about someone stealing his work so he hid it away. We had to go with him. I wonder if anyone found the hidden church or if it’s still there. The forest looked the same from the hill we stood on.” Kuro told him and pointed towards the dense cluster of trees.

“We can fly on my broom if the church is far away.” Mahiru offered. Earlier, he said flying could be dangerous but he thought using his Lead would be better for Kuro. He carefully looked around him to make certain that no one could see him summon his broom. With the fog, they should be able to fly without causing a panic. He let go of Kuro’s hand to release his Lead but then he took his hand again.

“I don’t mind walking. It’ll be easier for me to find the church that way.” He said and they started walking down the hill together. Mahiru could read his hesitant expression and knew that there was another reason he wanted to walk. His past was difficult for him to face and he likely wanted more time to prepare himself for the memories.

Mahiru threaded their fingers together and moved closer to him. They passed a few landmarks and Kuro would tell him about memories he had connected to him. He was relieved to learn that he had happy memories to help lessen the pain he must’ve felt. While he never said it directly, returning must be difficult for him.

“I know it’s far into the future but it would be nice to raise a family in a small town like this. It has a lot of open space and fresh air for a kid to run around and explore. I would like to have a big family since I’m an only child. Seeing you and the other Servamps only made me want a big family more. Your siblings love you, even after things got complicated.”

“I think you already have your big family since so many of the Eves and Servamps consider you their mother.” Kuro joked and playfully tousled his brown hair. His comment made Mahiru pout slightly and the expression was adorable to him.

* * *

“You were such an adorable baby, Kuro! I can’t believe these portraits have survived in that basement for so long.” Mahiru said. He flipped through an old album of Kuro’s childhood pictures. The paper had turned yellow and the ink had faded but he was happy to see a different side to him. He couldn’t help but notice that a few photos were torn. Examining the edge of the tear, he knew that it was likely caused by a person to remove someone’s face. He wondered why Kuro would rip the picture but he didn’t ask.

“My home was still there.” Kuro spoke to himself more than anyone. He thought he would have a different reaction to finding his home after a century. He had felt numb rather than the regret and grief he expected. The church stopped being his home years ago and he hadn’t been able to find another one in a long time. His gaze slid to Mahiru and his smile made him feel at home.

They stayed in the church for a few hours and the sky had become dark. They were on the road back to the cabin where Gear and Youtarou were waiting for them. Mahiru stopped walking and Kuro followed his gaze to the large tree they had passed in the morning. He could read his thoughts and spoke them out loud, “Do you want to carve our name into the tree?”

“How did you know?” He blushed. He took his hand and they went to stand in front of the tree. Mahiru didn’t have a knife so he used his spear to carefully carve Kuro’s name into the bark. He could feel Kuro’s heat pressed against his back. Kuro circled his arm around Mahiru and then used his claw to write his name beneath his.

He drew a heart around their names. “I want to be with you forever.”


End file.
